


Why aren't you afraid of me?

by Thekraken17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Meetings, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gay Poe Dameron, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, M/M, Minor Violence, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, References to Canon, Rescue, Stormtrooper Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekraken17/pseuds/Thekraken17
Summary: "Why aren't you afraid of me?"FN-2187 is having second thoughts after being ordered to slaughter a group of innocent people while fighting for the First Order. After spying a resistance pilot being taken into custody a strange unfamiliar feeling creeps up behind him urging him to do something about it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 19





	Why aren't you afraid of me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Finn/Poe work. This one is just adding on to Canon. In my opinion this exchange between them should have happened. FinnPoe forever and this is where it all started. I had gotten the prompt at the end of the story off of a TikTok video so enjoy. This is edited by me so all of the mistakes are my own. PS it is rated Teen for 1 bad word.

Poe's mind was in shambles after Kylo Ren left him lying there unconscious. 

Several hours had passed since the sith lord had taken what he needed to out of the ace resistance pilot. Poe had finally woken up with a splitting headache and definitely a concussion. He weakly looked around and saw a single guard next to where he was. He had been in worse situations but none like this one. Poe had never met Kylo Ren in person but had heard the stories and rumors that had accumulated around the resistance base. But one thing he didn't know was how much power Ren had and what he was capable of doing with it. 

“Do this often?” Poe asked hoping to get a rise out of the guard. He knew that what he was doing was stupid, Poe liked to ruffle First Order feathers. 

“Shut up scum,” the trooper responded with a familiar harshness to his tone, “Or else you will be dealing with a couple of broken ribs too”.

“Oooh so tuf----,” Poe managed to get out before the guard knocked him in the stomach with the end of his blaster. The hit hadn't quite done what the trooper had intended but kriff did it hurt. This was enough to shut Poe up. 

-+-

FN-2187 was about to submit his blaster for inspection when the feeling of quilt that had arisen in his gut earlier had come back. 

Am I doing the right thing? He thought to himself. The stormtrooper now feeling sick made his way to the detention center where he had remembered Phasma telling his fellow troopers where to put the resistance prisoner. FN-2187 started to sweat but he made himself continue there was some sort of force pulling him in the direction of the man he saw beaten and taken away by his superiors. The closer he got the more terrified he felt but the more he felt he needed to go. 

Before turning in the corridor where FN-2187 believed the prisoner was kept he heard some light conversation then a loud groan coming from the pilot. This sound made FN-2187 wince, he had never been this far into the detention center. He had little clue as to what the pilot had experienced but from what he heard was not good. 

Walking down the hall he found where the groan had come from. Before walking into the cell FN-2187 straightened himself up to make it look like he was following orders. He took a millisecond to calm himself down and remind himself what would happen if he got caught. 

He strided in hoping the guard inside would ignore the fear boiling inside of him. He saw the prisoner look up. FN-2187 had never seen a resistance fighter before but this one looked special. He looked like someone who had been broken but had forced himself back together again. 

“Ren wants the prisoner,” FN-2187 said in a gruff voice. He took note of the pilot's confused face as the guard unlocked his cuffs and was yanked out of the chair he was sitting in. 

-+-

After the shock of a blaster hitting his ribs and stifling out a groan. Poe decide the best thing for his health was to shut the fuck up. This wasn't the first time he had teased a stormtrooper and gotten some not-so-nice feedback afterward but this was the first time where he had no exit plan and nobody was coming after him. 

He sat in silence wondering about BB-8 hoping that he had gotten back to the resistance since he had zero perception of how long he had been on the Star Destroyer. 

A few minutes later a new Stormtrooper walked in with new orders involving Poe. Poe knew Ren had gotten all of the information out of him that he wanted and nobody other than the General had ever gotten out of a Star Destroyer alive. And to make matters worse nobody was supposed to rescue him if the mission went south. 

-+-

So it came as a surprise when the Stormtrooper drug him into an alcove on the outside of the cell and asked him if he could fly a Tie Fighter. 

Both men were just as confused as the other. 

"Turn here," the stromtrooper barks, "Listen carefully: you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here."

The pilot looking completely baffled spats out, "If -- what--?"

The Stormtrooper pulls off his helmet and answers "This is a rescue, I'm helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?" 

Poe still concussed and tired from what had happen earlier that day, "You with the Resistance?"

FN-2187 looks at him like he just drank bacta, "What?" "No no no! I'm breaking you out." Hes says still unsure why he is helping the person that he was told was rebel scum. "Can you fly a TIE fighter?" He asks again not sure if the pilot heard him the first time.

This time the pilot answers his question his voice still filled with confusion, "I can fly anything. Why, why are you helping me?" FN-2187 takes a moment to find the right answer then says,

"Because it's the right thing to do." Poe looks at him satisfied with the answer and his adrenaline rush starts to kick in since leaving Jakku. Poe is once again filled with hope, for some reason he knows that the man standing before him is someone that he can trust. The pilot fully on board with the plan adds the comment, 

"You need a pilot."

"I need a pilot." the former stormtrooper replies. And Poe, with optimism flooding through his systems says,

"We're gonna do this." FN-2187 concered with what he had gotten himslef into but deepdown proud of himself relples with a sheepish,

"...Yeah?"

-+-

Walking through the corridors on the way to the docking bay the 2 men found themselves in the mists of a conversation. With Poe in front with his hands clasped together resembling being in handcuffs, his head hung low partly because he hadn't gotten real sleep in over 24 hours and partly because if anyone inside the base even got a hint they they were planning to flee he would himself right back where he started. 

“So how did you find me?” The pilot asked. FN-2187 had noted that the resistance pilot liked to talk a lot since watching him talk with Ren when he got captured. The Trooper was behind the shorter man slightly pushing him forward from time-to-time to avoid suspicion. 

“I overheard someone talking about you,” FN-2187 replied. Poe looked over at his knight in First Order armor.

“Really, I didn’t know I was that popular,” Poe remarked with a slight grin, “I bet you didn’t know that I am one of the best pilots in the resistance.” 

FN-2187 ignoring his gloating asked, “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

“Seriously? I have had nightmares about Ewoks eating me alive scarier than you.” The pilot replied smoothly. 

The 2 men stared at each other not knowing what the future held for them but knowing that they would make it out of there together.


End file.
